Drifting Wish
by Sendo Sheng
Summary: In order to give him a memorable day, Mei does everything she can to give Xiang a sweet and simple but special birthday.


__Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

A/n: Got in HK's bday fic :D Just a fluffy one-shot to celebrate his special day with Taiwan. There's a bit of HK politics in there, just slightly. I hope you guys enjoy

Also anyone wondering why I'm taking so long to do requests or my series; honestly I don't seem to be very motivated in writing them sadly. For Breakthrough, I'm working with characters I've never characterized or written before so I'm trying to get it just right. And for Fate of Soul, there's a pairing I'm not entirely comfortable writing for and so I'm doubting myself a lot. But I will get them out eventually so don't worry about that. Anyway onto the story

* * *

_**Drifting Wish**_

The soft splash of the waves sparkled against the morning sun. Xiang opened eyes his tiredly, yawning slightly as he shifted in bed. His sudden movements made the one next to him stir and Xiang looked over to see Mei holding onto him as she slept quietly. He smiled, letting his hand comb through her soft chestnut hair.

Mei yawned slightly, snuggling up to Xiang. "Morning," she said softly.

"Morning," he replied, kissing her forehead lightly.

"Happy Birthday," she smiled.

"Thanks dear."

The both of them sat up from bed, stretching out their tired bodies. Mei turned and looked out through the window to see the bright sun rising beyond the ocean. "Beautiful day."

"Yeah… thanks for inviting me out. It's a nice change of scenery."

"No problem," she beamed. "It wasn't too much trouble to get a spot next to the beach and it's the least I could do for your b-day."

Letting out another soft yawn, he fell back onto the bed, pulling her down back with him. Mei giggled lightly, hugging him. "So what's the plan for today?" he asked.

"Well it is your day. Whatever you want."

"Well it's just us out here. Spending this alone time with you is all I need."

"But there must be something you want. Not even some cake?"

"Cake does sound good," he grinned.

"Let's change and then we can eat, kay?"

Xiang nodded and the two got out of bed, taking a quick shower and changing into their day clothes. The couple thoroughly enjoyed their breakfast with each and at the end of the meal, Mei brought out a small cake that was just enough for the two of them. Xiang smiled at the kind gesture. Taking the cake over to the couch, they plopped onto the cushions and began to watch TV. As they watched, they took turns feeding each other pieces of the sweet baked good.

The day passed by slowly, each ticking minute gone by feeling like an hour in their world. It wasn't that type of desperate feeling to move forward but rather the two cherished every moment they could. Even if it was as small as a minute.

Mei quietly looked up to see Xiang's face as she rested on his lap. He looked down to see her, smiling slightly and petting her head. "Are we just going to rest here for the day?" she asked.

"Hm… well I was thinking we could take a walk down the beach. If you're up for it?"

"Of course I am," she answered, sitting upright. "And we can play in the ocean too right?"

"As long as I'm spending the day with you, that sounds just fine."

The two went to their room, quickly slipping into their bathing suits. Mei took extra time picking up things she thought they would need and wrapped it all up into a small woven basket. "Ready!" she declared.

The Cantonese teen nodded to her and they headed out. It was only a few steps away before they arrived at the serene water. The smell of fresh salt water invaded their senses as the afternoon rays of the sun were absorbed into their skin. Mei ran out toward the waters, raising her arms and taking in the full experience the ocean had to offer her. The gentle waves splashed against the beach and small water droplets danced across her skin.

Xiang stood behind, watching her with a tender smile. Mei decided to make that spot there resting place and began to lay out a blanket to set their things on. After applying some sunscreen, the two went off into the waters. Once they entered the waters, Mei playfully splashed Xiang.

The Hong Konger beamed at the act and began to retaliate with his own waves, drawing a laugh from her as they began to play in the waters. When they were thoroughly soaked by the ocean, the two decided to swim around; even taking the time to lounge around in the warm waters. As they drifted against the currents of the sea, they quietly intertwined their hands, content with just spending their time with each other and in the bright sun.

As the sun began to set, the two returned to shore, drying off and taking some time to appreciate the sunset. It was Mei who led Xiang up for a walk across the beach. She didn't tell him where they were going only that it would be a better spot for what she had planned. Curious, Xiang followed without questioning her and they two walked silently across the sandy shores.

"Thank you…" Xiang said suddenly.

"For what?" Mei asked curiously.

"For making this day… special."

"Well it is your birthday. It should always be special."

"It's just… this day isn't really a day that inspires pleasant memories."

Mei looked sadly at him through the corner of her eyes, knowing fully what he meant. "I know this is a stressful time for your people… and that this day is always a reminder of how limited you can be but… it's the day you also came back to me," she began. "And while you've gone through your own hardships, I'm glad that you're living well and that you can at least have this time to just be you."

A mixture of conflicting feelings welled up within Xiang at that moment and he couldn't help himself as he pulled her into a hug. She smiled, returning the hug as they stood there for a long moment. Xiang buried his face into her shoulder as she gently caressed his back. All those pent up feelings that he was afraid to express were overflowing with silent tears.

She knew what this meant for him and she was glad she could be here for him. Once he was done, he slowly pulled back, giving her a shy smile, "Sorry for putting you through my own problems…"

Mei shook her head, "Whenever you need me, I'll be here for you."

This time, he held her in a tender hug, lowering his voice into a whisper. "Thank you, Mei. Thank you…" She hugged him tightly to let him know her feelings for him. He had been there when she needed him and this was the least she could do. As he pulled back, he looked toward the sky, "The sun is going down… we should head back."

"Wait, there's still something we need to do." Taking his hand, the two glided across the remaining strip of sand and onto a cliff looking out toward the ocean. Mei put her basket down and removed a bottle and a piece of paper.

"You want me to write a message?"

"Yeah. They say your wish will be carried out by the ocean. I figured it couldn't hurt to try right?"

Xiang took the piece of paper warmly from her along with a pencil she provided. Thinking for a moment, he knew what he wanted. Scribbling down the message, he rolled up the paper and popped the scroll into the bottle. Mei helped him cap the glass vessel with a cork and she handed it back to him. He took it gratefully and looked toward the sea.

Placing it firmly in his hand, he threw the bottle out and into the ocean. The container splashed into the water and remained underwater for a moment before it popped back out. The two stared at the bottle as it was carried out further and further until it became a distant speck that faded with the sun.

As the last bits of light disappeared, Mei intertwined her hand with his, leaning her head onto his shoulder and he onto her head. "What did you write?" she said lowly.

"For things to stay just as they are."


End file.
